


A Whole New Life

by oikawasrighyknee



Category: Perfect Blue, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasrighyknee/pseuds/oikawasrighyknee
Summary: Short story inspired by Your Name and Perfect Blue (I watched them in that order *sobs* and then had to make a short story for an assignment)





	A Whole New Life

A Whole New World  
Jayden Cope was a junior in high school when she started getting weird dreams, about living in another life, but somewhere along the way she realized they weren’t dreams. As insane as it sounded, Jayden was sure of this, well somewhat. The dreams seemed all too realistic and the day following the dream people around her would ask her weird questions about yesterday.   
“Oh Jayden, you’re not coming to school with bed-head today,” mentioned her classmate Alisa.  
“Ha, oh? Yeah?” Jayden murmured confused. Jayden wasn’t sure why people were making these comments, she did her hair as she usually does yesterday. These comments would continue throughout the day, “Jayden! Oh so you actually know your name today?” asked another classmate, why would she forget her own name, she thought. There were random reminders going off on her phone too. Some of the reminders were ones she set from her “to do” list, but some were really random questions like, “who are you?”, and “do you think it’s actually happening?”  
Jayden didn’t know how to answer these questions, she knew who she was, and quite frankly, she didn’t know what the hell was going on. After a day of long weird questions about yesterday, Jayden found herself in her room drawing. It’s what Jayden did best and what she did while she was thinking about her day. Jayden opened the drawer to her right, to look for her kneaded eraser. As she was rummaging through her supplies under the warm yellow light of her lamp she found a little envelope made out of her drawing paper. Jayden did not know how to fold a piece of paper so elaborately, so that when someone opens the envelope there’s a message on display in the middle. In the middle of the blank paper was a name, one she had recognized, but only recently. It’s a name she went by in what seems like a whole other life. She saw the name Amari Throne.   
Jayden squinted her light brown eyes in disbelief. She never wrote this name on this paper, and she also never told anyone about her dreams. So how was this name right in front of her? She closes her drawer, sets the paper down in the middle of the desk and stares at it. She feels her heart quicken it’s pace as she thinks of everyone’s comments and the weird reminders on her phone. She gets up and starts to pace in her “cozy-sized” room.  
“No, that’s crazy,” she laughs in disbelief. She can’t possibly be going to bed and switching bodies with a random person named Amari Throne in another town. Amari probably wasn’t a real person, someone was pranking her, she thought, she didn’t think there would be any other reasonable explanation.   
Not knowing what to do or what to think, she decided to go to bed early and maybe experiment with this possibility. As she lays in her twin sized bed she looks at the full moon out of her balcony doors, and hears the sounds of the city as she falls asleep.   
When she wakes up, she looks around the newly familiar room. This room is bigger than hers, it seems like a boy’s room and has skateboards and equipment everywhere. She gets out of bed and notices she’s about a foot farther from the ground. She looks in the mirror and sees Amari Throne. She moves her hair out of her face and sees that she is now a tall lanky boy. She quickly moves around the room to look for a note to leave him. She opens drawers only to find a lot of graphic tees perfectly folded, many socks, underwear and a junk drawer. She looks around for his backpack, but when she opens it she finds three water bottles, many half done assignments and empty mechanical pencils. Out of hope she starts to get ready to go to school, when she realizes she could set reminders on his phone!  
Jayden opens Amari’s phone with ease since she’s him right now so she has his fingerprint. She laughs at her success and feels sort of like an FBI agent, she’s never “broken into” another person's phone. As she navigates around his phone to look for his reminders, she realizes she doesn’t even know what to say. She stops and thinks for a moment before she realizes, he’s in control of her body right now too. She thinks about all the questionable things a high school boy would do if he were in a girl's body, she shivers at the thought. Jayden decides to write a long paragraph of do’s and don'ts about not only her body but of how he should interact with others. She was worried people would think she’s acting out of place or just straight up weird. She also saves her number in his phone just in case he has any questions. She finishes putting on her clothes and walks out into this whole new world in a whole new perspective.   
When she wakes up back in her own body she sees messages in her phone, from a number already saved and labeled as Amari Throne. She laughs at the messages, she thinks to herself maybe this whole switching thing isn’t all that bad. She gets out of bed and prepares for her day, as she walks around her school campus people ask her strange questions again but she ignores them, she doesn’t care. If she explained it, no one would believe her and they do her no harm anyways. Amari was a high school boy but after switching bodies with him for a while she began to trust him. Life went on like this for Jayden and Amari, they would exchange messages, laugh with each other and enjoy each other’s strange company. By the time Jayden and Amari Finish high school they would have traded bodies more than 1,000 times and have become great friends. Jayden thinks to herself, “there’s probably no one in this whole world who knows me as well as he does,” and smiles to herself at the thought that she probably knows him the best too.  
“Has she gotten any better doctor?” asks Mrs.Cope in a voice that sounds like she has lost all hope.  
“Mrs. Cope I’m really sorry to disappoint again but she still thinks she is Jayden and Amari, living in high school, and from the looks of it, I don’t know if she’ll ever snap out of it,” explains Dr. Anderson. “She seems to have created a whole world in her head and can’t seem to grasp reality, it’s like a never ending day dream. It’s gone on for 12 years now, I think it would be best to just keep her here, where she’s safe from the real world,” he finishes.  
“I see,” says Mrs. Cope, tired of expecting her daughter to snap back into reality. She walks out of Maple Oak Psych Ward. She gets into her car and drives home.


End file.
